


Reprieve

by EskerDune



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff is in there somewhere, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, There was supposed to be plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EskerDune/pseuds/EskerDune
Summary: “Is that your answer?” Talin asks, and Lucio’s smirk widens.“Will you let it be?” He asks in retaliation.





	Reprieve

“You aren’t paying attention anymore...are you,” Talin’s soft voice just barely broke through Lucio’s sleepy stupor. The sun was high and the shade of the willow they sat under was cool. A small reprieve from the heat of Vesuvia’s summer days. He had not noticed he had dozed off, but the tickle of the grass on his hand and the gentle whispers from Talin as he read had made it all too tempting to just nap as soon as he laid down.

 Lucio decides to roll over on his good shoulder, opens his eyes a crack and smirks at Talin. He watches as Talin raises a delicate eyebrow at him, the way his eyes sharpen when their gaze meets. Lucio makes note of the way the heat has begun to curl his hair into more of an unruly mess. It would be a shame to cut it...So, carefully, and because he wants to imagine the feel of Talin’s hair on his skin, he begins to twine a lock of his hair against the gold of one of his claws. He’s starting to think he likes the blush of pink it makes against the metal, but he loves the color more when it’s painted across Talin’s skin.

 “Is that your answer?” Talin asks, and Lucio’s smirk widens.

 “Will you let it be?” He asks in retaliation. Lucio does not expect for Talin to shove his piles of parchments in his face and squawks  unbecomingly when his sight is flooded in creamy yellow and the smell of wood.

 “The townsfolk are saying they need repairs on the bridges in the market district, they’ve already made a list of the materials they need,” Talin was impatient now, easily riled up by Lucio for the smallest things. “I need you to get the new courtiers and Valerius to make sure we have the budget for this,” He continued as Lucio fumbled to sit up right.

 As Talin rambled on, pushing more parchment into his chest, Lucio was struck with an idea. Silly, frivolous and enough to catch Talin off guard the way he liked. Quick as a flash Lucio pulls Talin’s hands away from his documents, drawing him close enough for his lips to brush the shell of his ear. Savoring the warmth coming from Talin and revels in satisfaction when Talin draws in an unsteady breath.

 “What flowers do you like?” Lucio all but demands smiling against sun golden skin as Talin stares at him as if he has become crazed. But, much to his surprise, Talin has already relaxed in his hold and says,”Peonies… I like peonies.”

 If Lucio remembers right those sorts of flowers looked like small puffs of cloud, white and silky. He’s ridiculously reminded of Asra but shoved the thought away. He had gotten slightly better at the “stop being jealous” issue, it wouldn’t do to break his streak. Or so Lucio told himself.

 “Add them to the list,” Lucio says matter of factly. He hears a puff of annoyance before he feels Talin’s hands slowly guide his face away from the crook of his neck, and raises his eyes to see Talin’s. He can’t help but notice that the colors blend just so to look like the Vesuvian sea waters.

 “If we’re fixing up this God’s awful city,” Lucio clarifies,”It might as well start looking pretty.” Talin’s eyes narrow at his words, but as always, he sighs, which Lucio has learned to decipher as being his win.

 “I take that to mean you’ll listen to me now?”

 Lucio does not bother to answer this time, done with words and listening for the time being. He chooses to smother the next words that are surely to come from Talin the only way he knows. They’re close enough anyways. The feel of Talin’s soft skin is far better than his voice and Lucio has always been more for physicality and action than pretty words. He moves before he can think twice, pressing a quick peck on Talin’s lips.

 He melts just a bit when Talin’s hand cradles the back of his neck and twines into his hair, tugging him closer and deepening the kiss himself. Lucio counts, one, two, three kisses, before he suddenly finds he does not care for thinking anymore when Talin’s weight drops into his lap.

He’s surrounded by the smell of oranges and thyme, and shudders when Talin’s tongue glides against the bottom of his lip as if he is testing Lucio. Patience though is less of Lucio’s forte, he leaves the teasing to Talin most of the time, but he wants more now. He takes the small opening left for him to claim and delves into Talin’s mouth. He revels in the warmth that surrounds him until he swears he sees stars beneath his eyelids. Lucio grips the fabric of Talin’s clothes hands wander over course cotton and silks until he caresses slender hips that hide beneath the layers Talin insists on wearing even by Vesuvia’s shores.

 He can feel the devilish smile that forms on Talin’s lips throughout the kiss, as if he can read Lucio’s mind and his frustration for the barrier between them. Slowly Talin’s hand slides from his neck, his touch leaving a trail of cool mist in its wake all they way to his chest, just above his heart. Reluctantly, Lucio pulls away breaths in a shakily to croak out “The magic trick was unfair…!”

 “You looked like you needed to cool down, don’t want you self-combusting,” Lucio hears the laughter buried in his words. To him though it sounds more like a challenge, one he fully intends to not let Talin back away from. And Talin’s lips are carefully ghosting over his in taunt.

 Lucio is too wound up to care anymore, the heat beginning to build within him was almost unbearable. He slips an arm around Talin’s waist, who let’s Lucio lay him into the soft grass. There’s a spark in his eyes daring Lucio to finish what he started. He crushes their lips together, tired of gentleness, the need to be closer overwhelming him. Talin’s fingers skim along his collarbone, slip his shirt from his shoulders and Lucio vaguely thanks himself that he hates buttons.  

Talin’s fingers flutter down his chest, down to his abdomen that shivers at the sensation pleasantly. He groans when Talin begins to work off his belts and trousers. Lucio pulls from the steady pressure of Talin’s lips, breaths in, rucks up the layers of Talin’s shawls and shirt until he has exposed several inches of smooth tawny skin that he claims with greedy hands. “Off,” Lucio manages to growl out, impatient since words only delay what he really wants.

Purposely, Talin draws away. Just enough to pull the layers from his body, the rustle of clothing and leaves in the warm breeze almost deafening compared to the silent show that he is putting on until he is bare. Lucio wastes no time biting and pressing soothing kisses into the soft skin of his neck. Reveling in how Talin’s breath is quickening and short now, so different from his usual serenity. Calm that Lucio will never tire of disturbing. He sees white momentarily when he feels slender fingers mercifully wrap around him.

Lucio grins ferociously into Talin’s bitten skin that’s beginning to just redden and heat pools into his belly when he thinks of the marks that will stay into tomorrow. “Not enough, yet…” He whispers into Talin’s ear,  and gathers him into his arms until they are chest to chest. He feels the frantic beat of his heart being as close as they are.

Talin shudders and hisses, “Shut up for once in your life, Lucio..!”

There’s an uneven hitch to his words that means his composer is finally broken. But before Lucio can gloat Talin twists his fingers just so up his length and he is forced to fight back a moan. It’s a quick sloppy rhythm that Talin has set up and it’s almost perfect in it’s desperation as Lucio’s hips chase his feather light touch refusing to let the moment go.

Ever demanding, Talin guides Lucio’s hand down the expanse of his back, his golden claw curls into the soft skin of Talin’s waist, trailing further down until he finds the curve of him. Through a haze Lucio sees a positively sinful smirk pass across Talin’s face, bits into the plush of his kiss swollen lip, and he is rocking against the tip of Lucio’s finger. A blissful near silent sigh escapes him, satisfied and deep. Urgently, Lucio works him open while Talin presses filthy kisses against his lips.

“Need…” Talin’s voice is an absolute wreck, his body flush and sweat slick. Back arching for _more._ Talin’s nails bite into the flesh of Lucio’s shoulders, muscles corded from the strain of holding back. Urging Lucio on and opening his legs as if Lucio is the only and perfect fit for him.

He aligns himself against Talin’s entrance and pushes into warm heavenly heat in one slick movement until he is buried to the hilt. He pulls out and sinks back in slowly despite Talin trailing a leg up his back, digging his heel in to draw Lucio to him faster. But he wants this to last, until he has Talin a mess under him. He sets an even pace that steals his breath and Talin is meeting him perfectly with a writhe of his hips that is hypnotic.

“Cry for me Talin,” Lucio growls licking up the column of Talin’s throat. He’s rewarded a laugh that turns into a wanton moan that fills Lucio up with a scorching heat that he needs like air. He moves to take Talin within his hand, but batting fingers stop him, and Talin carefully takes himself to stroke to completion. He looks debauched, spread beneath Lucio. Flushed and passion glazed eyes watch as Lucio works into him. The sight is enough to make Lucio lose control and his thrusts become relentless and fast with the want to feel only Talin. Spots of bright color dance along the edges of his vision. A steady litany of _”Talin, Talin… mine”_ , fill his mind possessively in a constant whitenois that he welcomes. He tightens around Lucio.

Talin raises his arm and bites into the soft flesh of his wrist shuddering as he spills between them white teeth a riveting contrast to the sight. It sends Lucio over the edge and he chases it, with abandon, thrusts several more times within Talin’s pliant body before he fills him. Quickly Talin dives up to crush his lips against Lucio’s, stifling the groan that escapes his throat. Talin’s tongue weaves expertly as he works him through his release. His kisses soften as Lucio comes down from the rush. His heart beats steadily underneath Talin’s hand. Slowly he draws Talin’s wrist away and up to his lips. Laps at the blood from the small punctures marring what was once flawless skin, tasting copper and salt that’s a heady mix. Talin’s eyes are bright as he watches and smirks. Lucio could almost mistake it as a cat that has been served up the finest cream. 

“Don’t,” Talin whispers dangerously, “Think this means I’ve forgotten about work.”

Lucio chuckles, leans his head against Talin’s slim chest and breaths. Content to let Talin drag through the tangle of his hair and work out the knots.

He will rest for just several minutes more...

  


**Author's Note:**

> So...this was meant to be a short fluff piece that devolved with even barely a little encouragement from a friend because I am weak and I’m just really excited for goatboy’s route.


End file.
